


Mistakes Were Made

by The_May_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Episode: s11e04 Baby, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dean, also i'm ignoring the whole cas losing his grace thing, basically cas is sick of dean's shit, full power angel, haha so yeah this happened, protection and safewords are important kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_May_Impala/pseuds/The_May_Impala
Summary: What really happened before Dean got back in his car that day.A prequel to the scene of Dean reentering the Impala and proclaiming "Mistakes were made."





	Mistakes Were Made

All Dean wanted was to use the bathroom and maybe flirt with some hot women.. or men, these days Little Dean didn't seem to be too picky. However, that plan was quickly put to an end as a flutter of wings sounded and Cas pushed Dean up against the filthy bathroom wall in the roadhouse. 

"C-Cas. What's goin' on here?" Dean whimpered as Cas bit down on the juncture of Dean's neck and shoulder. 

"Mmh, I have quite a surprise in store for you tonight. I don't think you want me to ruin it now do you?" Cas growled into Dean's ear as Dean shook his head rapidly. 

"No, sir," came Dean's quick reply as he sunk into his headspace rapidly. 

"Good." The word was growled in his ear before he was transported out into the bar, now only filled with men. Cas was sitting at an empty table with glass fishbowl full of condoms and the biggest bottle of lube that Dean had ever seen. When he tried to take a step towards Cas, Dean's knees gave out at a sudden burst of pleasure. The bastard had put a plug in him. Now Dean was kneeling on the floor of a filthy bar with every man in the joint staring at him due to the loud moan he had unconsciously let out. 

Dean looked at Cas and found him smirking at the sight of him pretty and kneeling. He raised his hand, fingers poised and Dean's eyes went wide knowing what was about to occur. With a single snap he was naked, kneeling, and stretched at a bar in the middle of Nowhere, USA. To be quite honest, he wished he could say it was the first time. 

"Crawl to me," Castiel's voice cut through the low murmurs of the crowded bar. Dean obeyed without hesitation, sashaying his hips in a way he knew Cas liked. When Dean reached the table he immediately poised at Castiel's feet, awaiting further instruction. "Color?" The question was posed quitely, ensuring Dean would be the only one to hear it. 

"Green," came back the almost immediate response. 

It was then that Castiel stood. "Gentlemen, a treat for you tonight. My cockslut of a boyfriend over here has been quite condescending to me lately, going out without me, leaving me with only the Netflix account for my entertainment. I believe that he needs to be punished, do you all agree?" The crowd had become more and more excited over the course of Cas' small speech and by the end a few yelled their assent. "I thought you would. This is Dean," suddenly Dean found himself bent over the table and shuddering at his boyfriends display of dominance, "do with him as you will. The only rules are to keep him happy and to do no permanent damage. Oh, and keep his mouth open. You'll find he'll let out some delicious sounds when you're using his ass." 

From there it took only moments for a man to be standing over Dean, playing with the plug. He pushed it in and out of Dean's hole, taking pleasure in the moans drawn out of the man each time his prostate was grazed. Finally, with an audible pop, the plug was pulled out and handed to Castiel who was sitting with arms crossed and legs spread mere feet away. When the man finally started up, Dean knew Cas was using some of his Grace to ease the ache because the plug may have been big but this man was bigger... and Dean made sure the other man knew this fact. 

"Oh please... so big.. harder, harder" a chorus of filth fell from Dean's lips but it was barely heard over the jeering of the crowd. The man finished, pulling out quickly and allowing another in, and another, and another.

It was the fifth man who decided to make his mark (literally). At this point Dean was delirious with his need to come, incoherent and whining. Cas, however, had made it clear that if Dean was coming at all tonight it would be untouched. The fifth man though, had a mouth that made Dean believe that this might not be quite so far out of reach.

"Would you look at that pretty hole? It's just begging to be filled up isn't it, boy?" The last word was accompanied by a thrust that had Dean screaming out. He glanced over at his angelic boyfriend to find him lazily jerking at his cock, eyes trained on the place where Dean and the stranger met. "Gonna mark you up just like I know you like. That's right, I've been in this sweet hole of yours before Dean. Can't believe I'm getting another shot." And suddenly Dean remembered. He had been reeling from losing Sam to Stanford when he had gone out looking for a distraction. This guy had taken him home tied him up and Dean had come three times that night. "Ohhh, so you- ah- remember don't you pretty boy?"

"Yes. Yes. YES." The thrusts increased in speed as Dean felt his orgasm rising. 

"Good, that's good. So you know what happens next?" It was only a half dozen more thrusts before the man pulled out just in time to tug off the condom and come all over Dean's back. At the feel of the first spurt hitting his skin Dean couldn't take anymore and came, crying out loud over the other patrons' yells. 

Dean rested his forehead on the table trying to catch his breath. "Oh don't think you're getting off that easy. You've got many, many more men to please," Castiel's voice came out as growl right next to Dean's ear. 

After that Dean lost count of how many men fucked him though the night, only knowing that he spent hours over that table. By the end, a dozen more men had followed the previous lover's lead and Dean was now coated in come. As the first rays of light crept through the door, Cas warned the men off of Dean who at this point was in a state of near unconsciousness from too much pleasure. With a snap of the angel's fingers, the two men were alone in the bar. 

Cas eased Dean off the table using bits of his Grace to ensure that Dean could stand on his own but making sure to leave behind that delicious ache in his center. "You did so good for me, baby. Did you enjoy that?" Dean was only able to manage a weak nod in return. "I did as well, you always look so beautiful when you're fucked." 

The two men cuddled on the bar floor as Cas slowly replenished the hunter's heath. When Dean was finally able to walk on his own (albeit with quite a limp) he insisted on driving Baby to go meet up with Sam for the case. With a promise to see his angel later in the bunker, Dean opened the door and sat down before wincing at the pain in his ass. "Mistakes were made."

**Author's Note:**

> So um this is my first fic. Be gentle (even tho these guys weren't :D). Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
